


A cone of sand

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sandcastle was turning into a masterpiece: Sehun was sure that with a bit more practice, next year he’d be able to make a more realistic castle with a drawbridge and water all around, even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cone of sand

The sandcastle was turning into a masterpiece: Sehun was sure that with a bit more practice, next year he’d be able to make a more realistic castle with a drawbridge and water all around, even.

He was carefully putting a pinkish shell on top of the wet sand of the highest tower when a foot stomped forcefully on the structure, a cackle following each destructive action.

Sehun looked stupidly at the shapeless mass of wet sand, shells and broken little flags before looking up at the terrorist who smashed his hard work: a full lipped kid around his age was smirking evilly at his victim.

Sehun blinked twice before shrieking, “You meanie!”

It only made the Devil reincarnated laugh even more and look down at his work, satisfied.

“Your castle was ugly,” he said smugly.

“’Twas not,” Sehun sniffled, fighting the tears away.

“And you’re so white,” the other commented.

“I just arrived,” Sehun blushed, looking from the corner of the eye at the honey tan of the other kid. The tanner boy shrugged and glanced one last time at his ‘work’, sniggering while stalking away. Sehun looked at him leaving, then focused his attention on his poor castle that didn’t survive the attack of the ogre. Brushing the sand off his knees and his turquoise mini trunks, Sehun walked back under the parasol where his parents were chatting with the umbrella-neighbor couple, unaware of their son’s misadventure.

As soon as he glanced up from the fridge-bag from where he fished a bottle of water, Sehun spotted the same kid of before doing faces at him two umbrellas away, but the kid’s smugness was interrupted by a sonorous and well deserved smack from his mother. The mother spotted Sehun and dragged his kid along with her, stomping in front of the Oh’s umbrella.

“Excuse me? I’m pretty sure my son bothered your child and I’m here to apologize.”

Sehun’s parents moved their attention to the woman and then looked at Sehun.

“What happened, Sehunnie?”

The kid looked down but didn’t say a word, nibbling instead at the bottle. His father looked up and noticed the pile of sand where once was Sehun’s castle.

“Oh, the castle…” the man winced.

“Jongin! I’m fed up with your behavior! Apologize!” the woman pulled the kid’s thin arm.

A bright red blush was visible under the tan. Jongin was flustered for the shame of being caught and forced to apologize for what he thought was an innocent prank.

“Sorry,” he murmured, arrogance gone. Sehun looked briefly at him and nodded.

“Do you…do you want to rebuild the castle? Maybe it’ll turn out better if there’re two people working on it…” Jongin suggested, looking at his toes digging in the soft sand.

The smaller kid looked up at that, surprised to hear this Jongin kid’s peace offering.

“Sure…” Sehun affirmed, and the kids hesitantly walked to the castle’s ruins side by side.

Neither spoke for a while, concentrated on their tasks of getting water from the sea, wetting the sand, using moulds and spades, too shy and awkward to build a friendship from a destroyed sandcastle, but maybe working together on it was a good chance.

“…Would you like to eat an ice cream, later?”

Sehun stopped shoveling sand in one of the spare buckets and stared at Jongin for a long time, to be sure he wasn’t being pranked again, but Jongin looked sincere.

“Of course,” Sehun grinned, and the kids resumed their grand architectural project more enthusiastically.


End file.
